Monster Hunter Handling The Handler
by lonewolf86aotk
Summary: Sierra disciplines her Handler for her constant recklessness in the field. Contains F/F Spanking.
1. Chapter 1

**Monster Hunter: Handling The Handler**

 **By Lonewolf86 (AOTK)**

Sierra, clad in her Nargacuga armor, stood atop a small cluster of rocks on the ocean's edge. Sierra was enjoying the cool breeze and the occasional spray of cool water against her exposed skin. The light wind made her long black hair dance about. It was late afternoon and the Sun would be setting within the next few hours. It had been a long day full of excitement and Sierra enjoyed relaxing on the coast alone to collect her thoughts. This time her trip to the coast would be different, she had much to discuss with her handler, Hanna, who was supposed to be showing up shortly. Sierra had to figure out how to deal with her impulsive handler who had nearly gotten herself killed yet again. This time Hanna had a close encounter with not only a Great Jagras but a Deviljho too. Luckily for Hanna, Sierra was once again, there to come to her rescue in the nick of time.

Sierra heard some rustling in the bushes behind her twenty feet away. She spun around quickly and drew her Night Wing dual swords and prepared herself. The bushes continued to rustle for a couple more seconds without anything emerging from them. Sierra tightened her grip on her swords when Hanna wearing her Commission Armor stumbled out of the bushes.

"Woah! Easy there partner, it's just me." Hanna said surprised to see Sierra with her weapons drawn. Hanna could see that Sierra was still angry with her from earlier in the day.

Sierra sighed and sheathed her blades, the New World had her on edge. Hunt or be hunted, one had to always be prepared to counter an ambush by one of the New World's many predators.

"We need to talk." Sierra said calmly as she hopped down from her perch atop the rocks and gestured Hanna to follow her to the white sandy beach a short distance away.

Hanna had a sinking feeling wash over her, in all their time in the New World, Sierra had never called her out to the beach for a talk.

"What are we going to be talking about?" Hanna asked nervously.

"Your behavior." Sierra replied, there was a hint of annoyance in her tone.

"Um, why are we out here instead of the safety of the settlement?" Hanna asked timidly.

"Less prying ears to hear us." Sierra replied as she stopped and turned towards Hanna. "Our conversation isn't one that most would like to hear.

Hanna was really worried now, Sierra had scolded her a few times in the past but never taken her to the beach to do so.

"If this is about earlier today, I'm really sorry!" Hanna offered an apology in an effort to save herself from whatever Sierra had planned for her.

"It's not just about today, it's about every damn time that you run off and almost get yourself killed!" Sierra snapped angrily.

"Didn't you scold me enough about this already though?" Hanna asked without realizing she was just making things worse for herself.

"Not. Even. Close." Sierra responded. "Words don't seem to be enough anymore."

"What do you mean words aren't enough?" Hanna asked after she stopped following Sierra. She was growing even more nervous.

"It means that I have to resort to a different way of getting my point across to you." Sierra turned to face Hanna after realizing she had fallen behind. "Come here, now."

"What do you intend to do with me?" Hanna asked as she dragged her feet towards Sierra.

"I am going to give you a spanking." Sierra replied calmly.

"What's a spanking?" Hanna looked at Sierra with a confused look. Hanna's tribe didn't practice corporal punishment like Sierra's tribe did.

"It's a type of punishment, usually reserved for the little ones, but sometimes used on young adults too." Sierra explained. "Come over here and pull down your pants."

"What, no way!" Hanna protested.

"Either you come over here and pull them down or I drag you over here and pull them down myself." Sierra retorted while pointing to a spot on the sand to her right.

Hanna reluctantly complied and made her way beside Sierra and lowered her pants to her knees. She was on the verge of tears, she couldn't stand having people angry with her, especially Sierra.

"Now bend over and grab your ankles." Sierra ordered Hanna.

"Like this?" Hanna asked as she bent over with her cute little bubble but exposed.

"Perfect. I see you can follow some instructions after all." Sierra said as she took up position on Hanna's left side. Sierra placed her left hand on the small of Hanna's back and prepared to deliver a spank to her bottom.

*Smack * Sierra gave Hanna a fairly mild first swat but it caught Hanna off guard.

"Oww! What was that for?" Hanna shouted out in surprise as she shot up out of position and covered her bottom with her hands.

"That was your first of many spanks." Sierra said coldly. "Get back into position."

"I don't want to do this." Hanna turned towards Sierra who was giving her an angry scowl.

"If you don't submit to this, I am going to find myself a different handler who will listen instead then." Sierra threatened.

"No, don't! I'll submit!" Hanna hesitantly resumed her position. "I wouldn't be able to handle losing you as my hunter."

"And I can't stand the thought of losing you as my handler. That's why you're in this position right now." Sierra explained. Maybe now Hanna understood how Sierra felt.

Sierra wound up and smacked Hanna with a harder swat to the middle of Hanna's left buttock.

"Oww!" Hanna yelped and covered her bottom with her hands again.

"If you don't keep your hands on your ankles, I am going to make this spanking last even longer." Sierra threatened Hanna.

"I'm sorry! I can't help it, I've never been spanked before." Hanna admitted as she grabbed her ankles again.

Sierra delivered a sharp smack high on her right buttock.

"Oww! It hurts!" Hanna yelped but stayed in position this time.

"It's a punishment, it is supposed to hurt." Sierra paused briefly. "This still won't hurt like getting injured from a monster though."

"I guess... OW!" Hanna agreed and winced as the sting of another spank struck her left sit spot.

Sierra started to increase the frequency of her spanks and gradually increased the power of her spanks. Hanna's bottom was beginning to turn a light pink and she struggled with keeping her hands in front of her.

"Hands!" Sierra barked.

"Oww! I can't help it." Hanna replied as her eyes began to well up.

"Fine I'll help you with that then." Sierra said as she unwound her grappling line from her wrist. She tied Hanna's wrists together then tied them around her ankles. Sierra unhooked her grappler from her gauntlet and resumed her position beside Hanna.

Hanna's heart began to race, she was now defenseless against Sierra's spanks. Sierra looked at the Sun setting behind her. The bottom edge of the Sun was about to come into contact with the horizon.

"I am going to spank you until half the Sun retreats beyond the horizon." Sierra said calmly.

Hanna twisted to the side to look at the Sun's position and was disappointed to learn that punishment was going to continue for quite some time yet.

"From now on you are going to reign in your impulsiveness and stay BEHIND me when we go on an expedition." Sierra spoke sternly with her handler while delivering more forceful spanks to Hanna's bottom.

"Owwie! OW! OW!" Hanna yelped and wiggled from side to side trying to evade Sierra's spanks to no avail. "Okay! I'll stay behind you from now on."

"And you aren't going to go running off anymore." Sierra continued her lecture with spanks to reinforce the point. *Whap * Smack * Whap *

"AHH!" Hanna clenched her teeth and buttocks, the sting of Sierra's spanks were proving difficult to endure as tears began to roll down her face. "Okay, okay!"

"What aren't you going to do?" Sierra asked as she focused several swats on her sit spot on each of her butt cheeks.

"Oww, AHH, OWW! I won't run off!" Hanna whimpered as her bottom turned from pink to red.

Sierra rubbed Hanna's bottom a bit, her bottom radiated heat.

"Are you learning your lesson?" Sierra asked Hanna as she bent over to look into Hanna's eyes.

"Yes." Hanna's lip quivered as tears streaked down her face. "I'm sorry, Sierra."

"Good. We're almost done." Sierra stood back up and braced Hanna against her hip. "The next few spanks are going to be very hard and very fast. Take a couple deep breaths and ready yourself."

Sierra watched Hanna's back carefully while she took Sierra's advice and inhaled deeply before letting out a long exhale and repeated. True to her word, Sierra let out a barrage of strikes all across Hanna's already tender bottom. Hanna mewled uncontrollably as she tried pulling away from Sierra's firm grip but Sierra was too strong for her.

"WAAAAAHHHH!" Hanna cried out as she started to bawl.

The spanking finally stopped several spanks later with half the Sun obscured by the horizon. Sierra unbound Hanna's wrists from her ankles and helped her stand up before looking deeply into her eyes.

"I only did this to show you how scared you made me feel. I was so afraid I was going to lose you today." Sierra's tone was soft and caring. She wiped some of the tears from Hanna's face before pulling her in for a hug.

"I'm sorry." Hanna replied in between sobs and sniffles.

"I know sweetie." Sierra consoled Hanna. "I just want you to be more careful in the future please."

Sierra held Hanna in their embrace for a couple minutes while rubbing her back. Once she felt Hanna had calmed down enough she released her from the hug. Hanna's hands quickly found their way to her swollen bottom where she delicately rubbed her bottom.

"Come on, let's get back to Astera." Sierra suggested. "I hear Deviljho is on the menu tonight."

"Okay." Hanna smiled weakly at Sierra, all this spanking business got her appetite up. Hanna gingerly pulled up her pants and whimpered as they struggled to slide over her sore crimson bottom.

Sierra and Hanna walked slowly back to Astera while admiring the sunset to their side. By the time they got back, the festivities had already begun. Everyone was celebrating the successful hunt of the Deviljho. Both the women grabbed some of the freshly cooked meat and sat down at a nearby table. Hanna shifted her weight from buttock to buttock trying to get comfortable but her throbbing bottom would deny her that luxury.

"Your bum is going to hurt for a few days, each time it throbs, it will be a reminder of our little talk. But if you continue to put yourself needlessly in harms way again, your next spanking will be far worse than this one. I gathered this was your first spanking so I went easy on you. Next time, I won't." Sierra explained to Hanna.

"Eeep! It won't happen again!" Hanna looked at Sierra wide eyed and thought if that was her going easy on her, she'd hate to feel her full wrath.

"I need to go talk to the commander. Behave yourself missy." Sierra said with a smile while wagging her right index finger at her.

"I will." Hanna said seconds before shoveling more food into her mouth.

Sierra left the table to have her chat with the commander for some time. After Sierra heard enough of the commander's praises of her hunt, she made her way back to her quarters. She noticed her hunter notes book sitting on her bed and picked it up. As she lifted the book up, a loose page fell out. The page had a crude drawing of a woman and at the top it said:

"Humanoid Monster: Sierra." She realized the picture was supposed to be her and she shook her head. She continued reading the page.

"Characteristics: Also known as 'Sapphire Star' or 'White Wind' this attractive monster is an apex predator in any ecosystem. She is agile and cunning and a force to be reckoned with."

"Useful information: Humanoids must refrain from angering this usually docile and friendly monster. Once angered, she goes into a frenzy and will strike her prey's bottom until crimson red. Little is known on how to counter this attack."

"Strengths: Agile, Cunning, Adaptive, Powerful Hand."

"Weaknesses: Sense of Humor, Short-Tempered."

Sierra sighed heavily before shouting loud enough for much of the settlement to hear, "HANNA!"

 **To be continued … possibly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Monster Hunter: Handling The Handler 2**

 **By Lonewolf86 (AOTK)**

It had been a couple days since Hanna's spanking and Sierra was quite impressed with her behavior out in the field. Hanna was showing a lot of restraint and not running off ahead of Sierra for a change. It seemed like their little 'chat' had gotten through to Hanna. The girls decided on an expedition deep into the Ancient Forest with Sierra playing Hanna's bodyguard as she worked on her Foodie's Guide to the New World. Hanna was sampling the various berries, fruit and vegetable life and writing down a description of each along with their flavors and textures. It boggled Sierra's mind at how much food Hanna could consume without gaining an ounce.

Sierra opted to wear her Kirin armor after hearing reports that a pair of extremely territorial Kirin had been spotted roaming the area. She didn't plan on hunting them today but she needed to be prepared just in case and her armor provided great protection from their lightning attacks as well as some other benefits. Hanna wore her Commission armor as usual.

"Bleah!" Hanna spat out a berry that she sampled. The look of disgust on her face made Sierra laugh as Hanna took a drink of water to rinse the foul flavor from her mouth. "Don't eat these berries, they're gross."

"Maybe you should try some different ones from the plant to see if the ones you ate were just not ripe." Sierra suggested with a grin.

"They all look the same. Either none of them are ripe yet or they are just disgusting berries." Hanna replied. "Hey! You just want to see me gagging on them again don't you?!"

"Haha! I'm not that mean, why would you think that?" Sierra laughed.

"Well you did spank me really hard the other day, I wouldn't put it past you." Hanna rubbed her bottom that was still a little sore from her session with Sierra. "Meanie."

"That spanking you got was well deserved. I didn't spank you because I was being mean." Sierra countered.

"I know." Hanna sighed, although she didn't agree with how she was punished, she understood why she was spanked.

"Besides, I'm not a monster like the one you drew of me … I'm far better looking." Sierra smirked at Hanna.

"I dunno about that. I thought it bore quite the resemblance." Hanna giggled.

"You are such a little brat." Sierra shook her head at Hanna before turning around to scout the area.

Sierra pushed her way through some bushes and entered a large clearing.

"Come on! The next area is safe." Sierra shouted to Hanna.

"Coming!" Hanna replied cheerfully before tripping on something in the bush and landed on her belly. "Ooof."

Sierra laughed at Hanna's clumsiness before asking, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine … Oh, hello there." Hanna replied before spotting a cluster of rather small pinkish purple mushrooms that she would have missed if she hadn't fallen. She picked one of them and sniffed it carefully before putting it into her mouth and eating it.

"Do you really think it is wise to be eating all these mushrooms and berries and such out in the field instead of back at camp?" Sierra asked, worried about Hanna getting herself sick.

"Mmm, that is a tasty mushroom." Hanna smiled as she picked and ate another mushroom. "Relax, I'll be fine. It's important to document where I find these samples. I'll forget by the time we get back to camp."

Hanna stood up after she picked another mushroom and offered it to Sierra. "You should try it. It's sooo good."

Sierra put out her hand to gesture no. "I'll try one back at camp."

"Your loss." Hanna tossed the mushroom into the air and caught it in her mouth. Hanna liked the mushrooms so much that she gathered as many as she could see and placed them into her satchel hanging from her waist.

Sierra walked to the center of the clearing before she noticed Hanna had stopped following her. She looked at Hanna who stood at the edge of the clearing almost in a trance.

"Hanna, you coming or what?" Sierra asked, but she got no response. "Hanna?"

Hanna looked towards Sierra suddenly. She smiled widely before pointing in Sierra's direction, "Look, a baby Kirin, soo cute!"

Sierra turned around to look behind her but didn't see a Kirin. "Huh, where?"

"Over there! And I'm going to catch it." Hanna announced.

Sierra turned to look at Hanna and where she was pointing again. She turned around again thinking Hanna was pointing past her but once again saw nothing. All of a sudden she heard Hanna running towards her and just as she was about to turn around, Hanna jumped onto her back and wrapped her legs around Sierra's waist and her arms around Sierra's neck.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Sierra shouted loudly as she tried to shake Hanna off her back. It was no use, Hanna's grip was like that of a Congalala.

"Yeehaw!" Hanna shouted as she clung on to Sierra's back. Sierra twisted from side to side in an attempt to get her handler off her back but Hanna maintained her tight grip.

"HANNA! Get off of me right now!" Sierra shouted angrily at Hanna.

"Woah! A talking Kirin! It even knows my name, the researchers are going to be so excited when I bring you in." Hanna replied, still oblivious that she was riding the back of Sierra and not an actual Kirin. "Now if only Sierra would help me capture you, that'd be great."

"I am Sierra, you brat! Get off of my back or you are going to be in serious trouble." Sierra threatened Hanna as she continued to thrash about.

Hanna gasped as she struggled to maintain her grip, "You even have the same name as my friend... matching temper too."

"I don't know what kind of game you are playing but you need to STOP it right now!" Sierra ordered Hanna.

"I'm not playing games, I am taking you back to the researchers for study." Hanna replied.

"I am not a Kirin, I am a human." Sierra argued.

"Oh silly confused Kirin, the researchers are going to love you." Hanna smiled and squeezed Sierra tightly.

"I'm not the confused one here. The mushrooms you ate are messing with your head." Sierra tried to reason with Hanna but it was no use, all she could see was a talking Kirin.

"I think it's time to get you back to camp. Now let's go!" Hanna shouted enthusiastically but Sierra didn't budge.

"I'm not going anywhere with you on my back." Sierra responded as she tried once more in a feeble attempt to rid Hanna from her back.

Sierra didn't realize that during her many attempts to shake off Hanna, her tasset had shifted and her bottom was exposed with her white panties wedgied between her butt cheeks.

"Giddy up!" Hanna shouted as she released her right had from Sierra and landed a hard smack to Sierra's bottom making her hop forward slightly in surprise.

"Hey! You are going to regret that." Sierra threatened.

"Not as much as you if you don't get moving." Hanna smacked Sierra's right buttock again, leaving a hand print on Sierra's bottom that faded away after a few seconds.

"Fine. You are going to be in so much trouble when we get back to camp though." Sierra grumbled as she started walking in the general direction of the camp. Sierra stumbled as she stepped through some thicker brush and made her way back onto the trail. She held a steady pace trying to watch her footing on the rough terrain. After a few minutes of walking with Hanna as her backpack, they reached a fork in their path.

"This way!" Hanna leaned heavily to the right side as if to steer Sierra the direction she wanted to go. Sierra almost lost her balance and fell but managed to stay upright with great difficulty.

After about ten minutes of clinging onto Sierra's back, Hanna was growing tired of their slow pace.

"Can't you go any faster?" Hanna asked.

"You are heavier than you look, and if I have to carry you the whole way to camp, then we are going to walk." Sierra replied in an annoyed tone.

"Pick up the pace! Hee-ya!" Hanna sent another ripple through Sierra's right butt cheek as another hard spank landed. She hoped to quicken her "steed's" pace. "Hey! Are you saying I'm fat?!"

"Oww." Sierra yelped from the sting of the spank. "No, you're not fat."

Sierra sighed heavily as she continued the long walk to camp with a slightly increased stride. Normally it would only take about half an hour to get to camp from where they were but with Hanna on her back it would take quite a bit longer. Sierra navigated her way around some low trees until she decided to try to get Hanna off her back again. She picked up her pace and ducked her head down to avoid a tree branch to the face. Hanna wasn't fortunate enough to be able to duck under it and got a mouthful of leaves. Luckily for Hanna, there weren't any thick tree branches to knock her off.

"Oww! Hey!" Hanna spat out a few leaves. "That wasn't very nice."

Sierra giggled briefly until Hanna gave her another sharp swat to her buttock. Her right butt cheek was now a light pink from the cumulative effects from each spank.

"Two can play at that game." Hanna said in a low voice. As they passed by another low tree, Hanna managed to break off a long branch about a foot and a half long and proceeded to use it on Sierra's bottom. With the switch's extended reach she was able to hit Sierra's untouched left buttock. It left a thin red mark diagonally across her bottom and made her briefly clench her bottom. Hanna stuck Sierra's bottom four more times in quick succession before she had to regain her grip on Sierra from her jumping about.

"Oww, oww! Stop hitting me!" Sierra shouted.

"I will if you steer clear of the trees." Hanna bargained.

"Fine." Sierra sighed as she resumed her course back to camp making sure to avoid the low tree branches and Hanna's switch.

Sierra wondered how Hanna managed to stay on her back for so long when she thrashed around. She could wrestle her off her back but it would likely end up with Hanna getting hurt. Sierra didn't want that as she was supposed to be protecting her, even if most of the time it was from herself. Plus Hanna would just try to pounce on her again. For now, Sierra would go along with it, even if Hanna was a pain in her ass.

Sierra with Hanna still on her back made it to the east side of a large clearing. To the north was a rock face that rose for at least a hundred meters and to the south of it was a cliff that overlooked much of the Ancient Forest. The nearest camp was just up the cliff and a short walk to the west but Sierra wouldn't be able to carry Hanna up the vines so they had to take a longer trail up to the camp. Unfortunately the large clearing and area surrounding it saw the most reports of the roaming pair of Kirin. Sierra stopped for a moment to scan the area for any imminent danger but saw none.

"Hey! What are you stopping for?" Hanna asked as she readied her switch.

"This area is dangerous. Lots of predators patrol this area." Sierra replied.

"There isn't anything here right now. Giddy up!" Hanna smacked Sierra's bottom with her switch to get her moving again.

Sierra winced from the swat but resumed walking without protest. Fatigue was starting to set in and Sierra's pace slowed as they approached the middle of the clearing.

"Can you please get off my back? I need a break." Sierra asked Hanna.

"And risk you running away, I don't think so." Hanna replied without hesitation.

"I promise I won't try to run away." Sierra tried to convince Hanna.

"Sorry but no. You Kirin are tricky monsters and can't be trusted." Hanna responded. "Now get going."

Hanna gave another whack to Sierra's bottom leaving yet another diagonal mark across her buttocks.

"Ouch!" Sierra yelped and resumed her laborious walk. Sierra mumbled "Slave driver" under her breath but not quiet enough to elude Hanna's ears. She was met with another swat that made her hop in pain.

As they neared the far side of the clearing a particularly large Kirin crested a small hill on the trail opposite of them about thirty meters away. Sierra froze and turned around looking for an escape route. She was cut off, the other reported Kirin entered the clearing from where they just came from. This Kirin was slightly smaller than the first but still larger than most other Kirin she had fought in the past. Sierra took a few steps backward as the Kirin in front of her strode forward gracefully. If it decided to charge at them, it would be able to close the gap in seconds. The Kirin behind them whinnied loudly after it spotted its mate across the clearing. The larger Kirin returned the whinny and was about to run over to its mate but then it noticed Sierra and Hanna. Electricity began to crackle around it as it let out a loud whinny and reared. A bolt of lighting shot down from the sky and struck the Kirin, super charging it. This was no ordinary Kirin, it was tempered and Sierra was not in a position to be able to fight it and keep Hanna safe at the same time.

Sierra could feel a strong electrical charge build up around her. She felt a surge of adrenaline within her and she summoned all her strength and ran to the side just seconds before a bolt of lightning stuck the ground where she was just standing. Both Kirin began stomping their hooves on the ground preparing to charge.

"AHHH!" Hanna screamed, almost deafening Sierra. "RUN!"

Sierra ran as fast as she could towards the rock face to avoid being trampled by the pair of Kirin as they crisscrossed past each other. The Kirin took up positions again to ready themselves for another attack while Sierra prepared to evade them. She could feel electricity charge the air around her again. Sierra ran to the side to avoid being struck by lightning. She was tempted to hurl Hanna off her back but knew she wouldn't last a minute trying to dodge them. For now, Hanna's best chance at survival was remaining on Sierra's back. Sierra saw an opening to run past the Kirin to the west side of the clearing to get back onto the trail. It was difficult for Sierra to run with Hanna clinging on for dear life but she managed to escape the various bolts of lighting now pummeling the surrounding area. Sierra ran as fast as she could into the bushes at the edge of the clearing and disappeared from the Kirin's line of sight. Sierra decided it was no longer viable to make it to the nearby camp going up hill with a pair of Kirin in pursuit. She decided to head to a camp that was further away but more downhill terrain and more cover to elude the Kirin. The Kirin hadn't given up their pursuit yet, a bolt of lightning struck a nearby tree causing it explode, sending large splinters everywhere.

"EEEE!" Hanna squealed and tightened her grip around Sierra's neck, choking her.

"Can't breathe." Sierra barely managed to say before Hanna relaxed her grip slightly.

Sierra charged into a narrow tunnel that they could squeeze through that the Kirin couldn't.

"Phew! That was close." Sierra leaned forward to catch her breath. She was panting heavily and her heart was pounding. Sierra felt a wet spot on the back of her neck. "Hanna, are you okay?"

"Yeah, -sniff- I'm okay." Hanna replied with tears in her eyes. She was terrified.

"We'll rest here for a bit, it's still a long walk to camp." Sierra replied calmly.

Hanna climbed off of Sierra's back and hugged Sierra tightly. Hanna was still hallucinating and still saw Sierra as a young Kirin but was relieved to feel her embrace. Both girls sat down and caught their breath before they decided they had waited long enough. Hanna gripped onto Sierra's "mane" and the duo made their way towards camp. They walked for another hour before Sierra noticed Hanna was having a difficult time keeping up and was tugging on her hair. Sierra stopped and looked at Hanna, she wasn't used to so much exercise and was quite tired.

"Come on Hanna. Hop on." Sierra decided she could carry Hanna the remainder of the way back to camp.

"Thank you." Hanna said softly as she hopped onto Sierra's back.

By the time that Sierra and Hanna made it back to camp it was dark. Hanna had fallen asleep on Sierra's back and her grip around Sierra's neck was quite loose. Sierra opened the tent's entrance and walked inside. She sat at the end of the bed and carefully maneuvered Hanna onto the bed. Sierra removed her armor before climbing into bed beside Hanna. Sierra was exhausted and fell asleep within seconds of hitting the pillow.

The following morning Hanna woke up before Sierra. She was surprised to see Sierra laying beside her in a deep slumber. She noticed her bottom was red with multiple stripes across it with her panties still wedgied between her cheeks. Then it dawned on her, all of yesterday's events and those...mushrooms.

"Oh no, what have I done?" Hanna thought to herself. "I am so going to be in so much trouble... unless."

Hanna quietly climbed out of bed and prepared to make the most elaborate breakfast she could think of with all of Sierra's favorites. After Hanna gathered all her ingredients, she cooked up a storm and made several of Sierra's favorite dishes and placed them onto a large platter.

"This ought to get me out of trouble." Hanna thought with a big smile.

Hanna peeked into the tent and noticed Sierra was rubbing the sleep from her eyes before she looked at Hanna.

"Something sure smells good." Sierra said as she sniffed the air.

"Breakfast!" Hanna cheered as she brought over a platter filled from edge to edge with food.

Sierra's eyes opened wide as she stared at all the food. Sierra sat forward and felt a dull pain in her bottom. She rolled to her side and inspected what she could see of her bottom. She gently ran her right hand over her right buttock and could feel several welts across it. Hanna stared at Sierra while biting her lower lip.

"I'm really sorry about yesterday. So … I made this breakfast just for you!" Hanna smiled and sat it down beside Sierra before handing her a fork. "Dig in!"

Sierra felt her stomach rumble, all that work yesterday took its toll on her and she didn't even get to eat dinner. Sierra took a bite of a fully loaded omelette and smiled.

"Mmm, this is really good!" Sierra said cheerfully between bites.

"Glad you like it, I made all your favorites." Hanna smiled hoping that the food would be a good enough bribe to get herself out of trouble.

Sierra devoured all the food on the platter and laid back against the head board of the bed.

"That was delicious Hanna, thank you." Sierra praised Hanna.

"Your welcome, anything for my favorite hunter." Hanna grinned.

"I know you only made it to say your sorry. While I accept your apology, we still need to have a little 'chat' about yesterday." Sierra's tone was serious now.

"Awww." Hanna replied dejectedly.

"I think you know what's coming don't you." Sierra asked Hanna.

"You are going to spank me again aren't you?" Hanna replied anxiously.

"Yes." Sierra responded. "I am glad to know you realized you did wrong but that doesn't mean that you get out of being punished for it."

"I know." Hanna hung her head in shame.

"Remove your clothes and come over here." Sierra instructed Hanna.

Hanna slowly removed her clothes until she was completely naked and moved in front of Sierra who sat up with her legs stretched out in front of her.

"Come kneel with your legs on either side of mine, facing away from me." Sierra gestured Hanna over. Hanna was confused as to the position she was in.

"How are you going to spank..." Hanna was interrupted mid sentence when Sierra pushed Hanna forward until she was laying on her stomach between her legs. Hanna's legs were on either side of Sierra's hips and Hanna's hips were over Sierra's thighs. Hanna's bottom was now ready for her spanking. "...Oh."

Sierra patted Hanna's right buttock a couple times before giving it a sharp slap. Hanna flinched slightly to the spank.

"I think I might be hallucinating, your butt looks like a pair of bongos!" Sierra teased Hanna.

Hanna felt embarrassed and her face went red as Sierra began to play her bottom like a drum. None of the spanks really hurt it was just humiliating for her. She was glad that Sierra couldn't see her face right now.

"Don't be mean!" Hanna squeaked out just as a hard spank hit her hard on the right buttock low on her sit spot. "Stupid mushrooms..."

Sierra mirrored the previous spank onto the other buttock and struck the left again across the middle before doing the same to the other cheek again.

"Just so we are clear, I am not spanking you because you spanked me while you thought you were riding a Kirin." Sierra struck Hanna's left buttock with her left hand hard enough to get Hanna to clench her bottom. "I'm spanking you because you chose to ignore my advise and got us into a very dangerous situation."

"I'm sorry!" Hanna cried out. She was already in tears, not from the pain of the spanks but from knowing that she could have gotten them both hurt or worse. She knew that it wasn't only her life she put on the line this time. Her apology wasn't enough to stop Sierra's spanks as she continued to strike each buttock in an alternating fashion. Hanna's bottom quickly turned pink under the constant barrage of spanks.

"If you had waited to eat those foods when we were safe here at camp, that whole mess could have been avoided." Sierra scolded Hanna as she gave Hanna's bottom a pair of hard spanks that made her bottom clench.

"Oww! I know, I'm sorry!" Hanna yelped, the spanking was starting to sting quite a bit.

"We got extremely lucky yesterday. We both could have been killed by those Kirin!" Sierra continued to lecture Hanna while landing heavy spanks on her bottom. This time she struck both cheeks at the same time causing Hanna to kick her legs. Tears streaked down Hanna's face and dripped onto the bed.

"Waaah!" Hanna began to bawl the pain from the spanking combined with her guilt was too much to handle. Her bottom was turning red now and her butt felt quite warm to the touch.

"Now on, when we go on your foodie expeditions, you will wait to eat the food until we get back to camp." Sierra chided Hanna while delivering a forceful spank to each buttock in quick succession. "Am I understood?"

"Oww! Yes. Oww!" Hanna quietly replied between spanks and sobs.

"What? I can't hear you." Sierra provoked Hanna into speaking up by focusing several strokes to the sit spot of her left buttock before doing the same to the right buttock.

"I understand! I understand!" Hanna spoke loud enough for Sierra to hear her clearly before she started whimpering.

"What do you understand?" Sierra tested Hanna. She stopped spanking her to give her a chance to respond.

"To wait to eat expedition food in the safety of camp!" Hanna blurted out in fear of more spanks.

"Good, are you going to ignore my advice in the future?" Sierra leaned forward and asked Hanna.

"No, I'll listen to your advice." Hanna sniffled as she gave her reply.

"Good girl. You can stand up now." Sierra leaned back to allow Hanna to crawl off of her lap.

Hanna stood up and gingerly felt her sore bottom. She knew it was quite red with how hot her bottom felt. Sierra looked into Hanna's teary eyes and could tell she was contrite. Sierra moved from the middle of the bed to the right side and gestured for Hanna to come over. Hanna knelt on the bed directly in front of Sierra.

"I don't like having to spank you but I do it because I don't want to see you get hurt out there." Sierra spoke softly while wiping the tears from Hanna's face. "Come here."

Sierra wrapped her arms tightly around Hanna and comforted her. Sierra released Hanna from the embrace and laid down and tapped the bed beside her for Hanna to lay down beside her. Sierra wrapped her right arm over Hanna and spooned her. Sierra could feel the heat radiating from Hanna's bottom against her and found it oddly arousing.

Sierra whispered into Hanna's ear, "I still need to try one of those mushrooms."

"You can have one as long as you don't actually hallucinate that my butt is a set of bongos." Hanna replied with a slight smirk.

Sierra giggled, "Well as long as you don't have your butt sticking out at me it shouldn't be a problem." Sierra's response made Hanna giggle and smile. The girls went quiet for about a minute before Hanna Spoke.

"Thanks for keeping me safe." Hanna said quietly as she intertwined her right hand's fingers with Sierra's and moved her hand to her chest.

"I will always protect you." Sierra replied and gave Hanna a soft kiss on the back of her neck. Sierra's reply and kiss made Hanna smile before she drifted asleep with the comfort of Sierra wrapped around her. Sierra fell asleep moments later and both would stay in bed until the Sun was high in the sky.

Sierra and Hanna woke up to the loud whinnies of the Kirin echoing throughout the forest. It was time to get dressed and head back to town. They would take the Wingdrakes to town for a far safer and expedient journey to Astera. The two women landed back in the safety of town after a short uneventful flight. Upon their arrival to Astera, Sierra turned to Hanna.

"Behave yourself while I consult with the Commander and the Elders." Sierra's tone was that of urgency and Hanna just nodded before Sierra ran off.

"Guess I will catch up on my Foodie's Guide and my journal then." Hanna thought to herself.

Hanna made her way to her quarters where she opened up her journal. She scribbled a new entry into it:

"Went on quite the expedition with Sierra to the Ancient Forest yesterday. Found a delicious new type of mushroom. Unfortunately these mushrooms made me think Sierra was a baby Kirin. She did look super cute though. Sadly she didn't approve of me trying to ride her. I whipped her bottom with a stick to get her to move faster. I have to admit, it was nice spanking her for a change. Sadly I paid for it with my own bottom today. She spanked my butt like a damn bongo! So embarrassing! It hurts so much right now. :( Maybe if she ate the mushroom too she would have let me ride her. I wonder if she was wearing her Kirin armor again and saw herself in the mirror after eating the mushroom, she would think she was a Kirin. Maybe then I could ride her. Hmm, I think this warrants an experiment. Hopefully this doesn't end up with me being spanked again. Seems unlikely but will be worth it if it works. Well off to eat lunch and try more new food for now!"

 **To be continued …**


End file.
